rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6
Beneath the Desert Sky Story Rodea and Ion want to go destroy the three remaining Chronos Towers. They reach the desert, and soon they're caught in a sandstorm, which is generated by machines of the Naga Empire. Rodea breaks the machines, stopping the sandstorm. Orthos shows up (though Rodea still thinks he's called Olme). He tells Rodea to meet him in the ruins to fight, and leaves. Level Description The beginning of the level consists of sand-covered islands holding some grass, cacti and puddles, with stone bridges connected to the islands. As soon as the level starts, Rodea is ambushed by crab enemies. : Wii U/3DS version only: when the level starts, the Slide Gear is introduced by Ion and added to Rodea's Gears. Later, there are islands with palm trees and more ruins such as stone arches. The sandstorm begins at this point. Even later, Rodea ends up among well-preserved stone basins filled with flowing water, and surrounded by windmills, pillars and palm trees. In this area, Rodea must find two switches to activate a warp point. Finally, Rodea reaches, at the heart of the sandstorm, a very large island with many passages. There are 5 sandstorm machines there that Rodea must break, by destroying the 3 orbs on each machine, to complete the level. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) behind the door (40 Gravitons required), at the beginning of the level, on a rock to the left of the first warp point # (Bronze) at the first checkpoint bell, follow the trail of Gravitons on the left. The medal is a little farther, behind 4 spiked balls. # (Bronze) near the first checkpoint bell, on top of the highest rock pillar # (Bronze) after hitting the second switch (to activate a warp point), when taking the wire cables to go back to the warp point, the medal is under the end of the first wire cable # (Bronze) when reaching the island with the sandstorm machines, go to the right, past the stone arch; the medal is over a puddle # (Silver) from the island just after the first warp point (an island with two bridges connected to it), the door (140 Gravitons required) is on a small island below, next to where the second bridge connects with the main island. Behind the door, to destroy the blocks leading to the medal without getting hit, hold the Boost button and repeatedly press the Fly button while targeting the nearest block. # (Silver) between the island with the first switch (to activate a warp point) and the island with the second switch, there are floating rocks that lead to a series of small islands; the medal is on the last one # (Silver) when reaching the island with the sandstorm machines, the medal is in a stone arch on the right just at the start # (Gold) from the island with the warp point that must be activated with switches, instead of going to the next island (with the first switch), go down between the islands; there's a series of floating ruins that lead to an island with the door (200 Gravitons required) 3DS version * (Bronze) at the edge of the first island, and a little below it (it's under the edge of the tall rock with an energy cube at the top) * (Bronze) same as #3 in the Wii version * (Silver) on the next island after the first checkpoint bell, under the stone bridge, between the two stone arches * (Bronze) under the island with the first switch (to activate a warp point), there's a floating destroyed building; the medal is under it, in a corner (landing on the building triggers a fight against tiny fish enemies) * (Silver) under the island with the second switch (to activate a warp point), on a small island with a rock pillar * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version * (Gold) on the island with arches and slide panels (just after taking the warp point that had to be activated with switches), on a low ledge on the right edge of the island, against the wall, in a corner * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version * (Bronze) on the island with the sandstorm machines. From the starting position, move forward to the first sandstorm machine, then fly up and go through the passage on the right. Walk along the left wall, going down when reaching the end of the platform (twice); keep following the left wall and you'll find the medal behind a group of crystals, in a dark corner. Category:Chapters